Rogue's Meeting
by Cyrus-Oz
Summary: Slightly foul language::: Takes place the day after Rogue's gets clawed by Logan in the first movie, she is being shunned and a mutant takes her under his wing. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no X-Men and Adema is mine, I wrote this because it was swimming in my head for a week now and I just needed to get it out. I might add more, but then again I might not. I'm hitting a writer's block with my other work; so maybe with this out I'll be able to write again. Read and tell me how you think it is please. Thank you oh so very much people.  
  
Rouge's meeting  
  
They had been ignoring her all day, they whispered loudly as she passed them in the halls and in class. Their eyes bore into her she hung her head low and moved like a drone from point A to point B. During class no one sat near her, no one walked close to her, no one did anything to help her or comfort her, they just avoided her and whispered and giggled and made her feel even worse then she already was.  
It was just last night when she had tried to wake Logan up from a nightmare of his, but in his fear of the nightmare he skewered her with his claws. She had touched his face and absorbed his healing power and was able to heal herself, but she had nearly killed Logan. and now people were talking behind her, to her side, in front of her. they glared at her and it made her want to cry as hard on the outside as she was on the inside.  
It was lunchtime, and even though she wasn't hungry she held a tray with a sandwich, milk and a banana. There was no room inside to sit so she moved outside. There were no open spots in the garden so she moved toward the basketball court where Jubilee and her crowd were sitting. She stood up and turned sharply, making it quite clear that Rogue wasn't wanted.  
There was a group of kids nearby; they were whispering loudly, she knew it was about her so she moved on.  
"Rogue," a voice shouted. "Rogue, over here."  
Rogue looked up and was amazed to see someone was calling her, and not just anyone. a guy! He was tall and lean, she had seen him in the halls before, but she had no classes with him. He was waving at her, trying to get her to sit by him under an oak tree. He wore black, baggy jeans and black tang top. His hair was much like Scott's, short but long enough to cover his eyes and it was an amazing dark blue color. He pulled a pair of narrow wrap around shades from his pocket and put it on.  
Rogue looked around, everyone was watching her. She looked back at him; he waved again and patted the earth beside him. She shrugged and walked over to him and sat down.  
"Hey," he said in a soothing voice.  
"Hi," she smiled.  
"I'm Adema," he said offering out a gloved hand.  
She looked at his gloves and shook his hand.  
"Like my gloves?" he smiled.  
"I've never seen anything like them."  
"I made my first pair when I was thirteen. Then when I got here, Professor Xavier helped me make this pair." He took off a glove and tossed it to her.  
It felt like spandex-nylon, and there was rubber printed on the palm along the fingerprints and inside knuckles. The rubber was placed where the palm made the most contact with everyday items.  
"What is it for?" Rogue asked handing it back to him.  
"Well," he sighed and pulled the glove back on. "I've seen the way everyone is treating you, and I heard about last night." He said looking down at his gloved palms.  
Rogue choked back the images of everyone's treatment that morning.  
"I think its shit what they are doing to you."  
"What?" she looked up at him.  
"I mean," he sighed and looked at her. "They pride themselves in being better then humans right? But in actual fact, they are no better then humans."  
"I don't understand."  
"The way they are treating you, turning their backs to you, talking about you behind your back, all that shit," he looked mad. "That's the same way they treated me."  
"Treated you?"  
"Yeah," he looked down again. "When I first got here a couple of years ago, everyone was told not to touch me, so instantly rumors flew up that I was a killer, that my mutation was I killed people with my touch," he rubbed his eyes. "So, one group of kids, they dared each other to try to grab my arm one day. So one kid finally rose to the challenge, he ran down the hall and slapped my arm."  
"What happened?" Rogue asked when he stopped.  
"He. he, uh. he died."  
"What?"  
"My mutation is what they rumored it to be. When you touch people, you absorb them right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well, when I touch people, they die."  
Rogue shivered but didn't move.  
"Ever since then, they blamed me for his death, and I ran away. I couldn't stand it, I thought that if I went to Professor's school that I would be accepted for what I was. but I was just as alone as when I started out on the streets."  
"Oh,"  
"You see, I was born on the streets and abandoned. I grew up in shelters and ran away from the social services people. When I was twelve, I was finally caught by the police and dragged into social services and placed in a foster home. The foster home was horrible, the man had three kids under his care, two girls and me and he would beat us and he would touch the girls. Then one night, he was drunk, he came home around maybe midnight and he started to beat us while we were in bed. He hit Julie first; she was the oldest at fourteen. I'll never forget her screaming as a bat was brought down on her back." he shook his head. "Then he moved on to me and Shelly, I had had enough, I jumped up after he beat me and I punched him in the neck. There was a shock, like static electricity or something. then he was dead."  
Rogue watched him intently.  
"After that I ran away, I returned to the streets thinking it had to have been something wrong with that guy, that's why he died. but I was fooling myself. I ended up killing four other people before the professor tracked me down and brought me here telling me that I would be accepted for what I was. then I killed that boy, and I've been trying to run away again, but every time I do, either Scott or Jean or Storm come after me and they tell me that I never had it so good here."  
Rogue nodded.  
"So, anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I know what you are going through, and, you shouldn't let it get to you so much. You did what you did last night to survive,"  
"Yes,"  
"Don't let them put you down, don't let them make you feel inferior to them, because your not Rogue." He lifted her chin up with his index finger and looked her in the eye. "If anything, you are better then them because you have the power to adopt anyone's power for a short time and use it. You are not bound to a single power alone Rogue; you could have anyone's power. You just need to control it."  
"How?"  
"With gloves and some really cool clothes." He smiled with a sassy tone.  
Rogue chuckled and nodded. "Thanks Adema."  
"For what?"  
"For picking my spirits up like that."  
He smiled and shrugged.  
"Ah, look at what the cat dragged it. Two demons, how nice." Jubilee sneered.  
"Go away bitch." Adema hissed.  
"Language, language Adema." Jubilee and her group smiled evilly. "We were wondering when the wedding would be, two demons such as yourselves deserve only yourselves."  
Adema smiled. "Oh you think so too?" he grabbed Rogue's hands into his own. "Thank you, the wedding in on Halloween, you're invited to come, it'll be to die for, I assure you."  
Jubilee lifted her nose to him and spat on his face.  
Adema snapped. He jumped to a crouching position and spun around lashing his foot out knocking Jubilee and another girl off their feet. One of Jubilee's friend ran off screaming as Adema straddled Jubilee. He pulled off a glove with his teeth and held his hand up as if ready to slap her.  
Jubilee wanted to scream, but his other hand was tight around her throat slowly working to cut off her air in a constricting grip.  
"Ever since I got here you've done nothing but bitch me out and piss me off!" he shouted, his glove dropped to her chest. "You've shunned me and spread rumors around that were never true! You've shot horrible words out at me; you and your damn posse do nothing but make others around you feel bad! You pride yourself on being better then humans but that's BULL SHIT! YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN THOSE DAMN HUMANS WHO HURT YOU!"  
Jubilee was crying and shaking her head.  
"Yes!" Adema continued. "You back stabbed me, you did everything to me as those humans did to you. You know what it feels like to be the odd man out! To be avoided, to be shunned, to be mistreated! And yet you boast about being higher then them! You're nothing Jubilee!" he lowered his hand. "And everything you all have done to me, you're doing it again to Rogue, but you see, this isn't about Rogue anymore Jubilee, this is personal, between you and me. You were told to accept all mutants, you swore you always would. and yet you do this. to me. your own flesh and blood."  
Rogue starred at him, students who had gathered around all starred at him.  
"Do you know what it feels like to be struck down by your own cousin? No?" he sneered. "Here, let me help you." he balled his hand into a fist and brought it down fast. Everything went quiet.  
There was a scream and many gasps as his fist connected. but not with Jubilee's jaw, with the ground a mere half-inch from her ear. It hit the ground with a loud thud then he got up and pulled his glove back on.  
He glared down at her then moved away, keeping his honor and not spitting on her or kicking her, as his instincts told him to do.  
Jubilee pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at herself. she had wetted herself in fear, so did her friend. They looked over at Rogue who was watching Adema walk towards the Professor who was flanked by Jean. Scott came running up and crouched down by Jubilee.  
"Why did you do that Adema?" the professor asked a little mad.  
"Do you mean why didn't I kill her? I don't know, maybe I should." He said and turned sharply around only to stop suddenly by Rogue who was now standing right in front of him.  
"You dropped these." Rogue said holding his shades up to him.  
He hadn't even noticed they had come off. He took them and put them back on. "Thank you."  
"No," she shook her head. "Thank you." then she wrapped her arms around him quickly but carefully, making sure her skin and his skin didn't connect, in a hug.  
A blanket was placed around her and he hugged her back. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: Did I own the other one?  
  
Home  
  
For all the good he meant and honor he tried to defend, Scott thought Adema was too much a hazard to keep at the school and after long hours of word dueling, Adema left the school. The day after he left the Bobby imposter confronted Rogue and she ran away.  
  
A few months later.  
  
"Can we please go to the mall Logan?" Jubilee whined.  
Rogue glanced at Logan who looked over at Rogue as if pleading 'get her off me, please?' Rogue stood up and flicked Jubilee's shoulder.  
Jubilee looked over at her then backed off Logan.  
"Alright," he said. "We'll go to the mall, go ask Scott if we can borrow his car."  
Rogue looked at him as Jubilee squealed in joy and ran off.  
"What?" Logan asked. "She's been pestering to go all week."  
Rogue nodded and looked at Bobby who smiled at her. "You want to go?"  
Rogue shrugged.  
"All you have to say is yes," Logan said watching her.  
She pointed to her mouth and threw her hands up frustrated.  
Bobby laughed. "I jinxed her, her name has to be said three times before she can speak."  
Logan smiled and turned away. She'd done better with that Adema guy. He thought to himself and grabbed the keys that were flying toward him.  
Jubilee was dancing with a magazine in hand.  
"I hate the mall." Logan said as he got into the car. Jubilee and Bobby sat in the back; Logan and Rogue sat up front.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Logan pulled up in front of the mall and let them get out.  
"WOW!" a voice said. "A Saturn Ion quad coupe 2!"  
They looked around and saw a tall lean young guy jumped up from his seat on a bench and run over to inspect the car.  
Rouge narrowed her eyes and studied the guy more intently. He had black short hair that fell over his narrow wrap around shades. so familiar. he wore a black shirt, long sleeve, it looked like it was made out of spandex or something, it clung tightly to his body like a second skin, showing off mean abs and long elegant arms and ended in unique black gloves. He wore baggy black jeans and combat boots.  
It hit her! She knew him! Now... if only she could speak.  
"Hey," Logan looked out the window at him. "I know you,"  
"You damn well should Logan,"  
Bobby and Jubilee looked over at him.  
"I'm Adema."  
Jubilee threw the magazine over her head and ran inside the mall.  
"Adema?" Bobby asked. "Hey, aren't you the one who killed whatshisname?"  
Rogue punched Bobby's arm.  
"Rogue, don't do that." He whined.  
"Rogue that wasn't nice." Logan said smiling.  
Adema looked down at Rogue with a grin. "Rogue." He said and hugged her.  
She hugged him back. "Thank you."  
He pulled back. "For what?"  
"Bobby jinxed me."  
Adema gave a hard stare at Bobby who stepped back.  
"I'll be right in guys." Logan said and peeled away to park. When he came back Bobby had left inside while Rogue and Adema sat on the bench outside smoking a cigarette.  
"Hey," Logan said moving them over so he could sit down. "So, Adema."  
Adema looked over at Logan. "Hey, 'sup?"  
"Where you been these past few months?"  
"In and out like a fly on the wall."  
Logan smiled and lit a cigar. "In and out of where?"  
"Everywhere," Adema smiled. "I went off to Alaska after I left the school. Then I hitched a ride to Hawaii on a cruise."  
"How'd you manage that?"  
"He was a stowaway." Rogue smiled.  
"Yeah, a stowaway."  
Logan smiled. "Nice."  
"I worked in Hawaii until I earned enough to fly back here to the states where I just went from town to town earning money and saving."  
"And all of this in just a few months?"  
"Yeah." Adema smiled. "I have about five hundred saved up."  
"And what are you going to do with it?"  
"I don't know, I was actually thinking about coming back to the school and see if the Professor would give me another chance."  
"Why would you want to come back?" Rogue asked.  
Adema looked her in the eye. "I don't know, the only reason I kept on living is sitting right here beside me."  
Logan looked over at him with a curious look. "You do mean her right?"  
Adema looked casually over at Logan. "No, I mean you."  
Logan scooted over a bit with a laugh. "The professor never had a problem with you Adema. It was Scott who really fought to kick you out."  
"I know," Adema nodded. "But I figure, Scott's say so is pretty powerful with the professor, he might have convinced the professor that I was a bad attribute after all."  
Logan shrugged. "I don't know, they don't talk about you."  
"And what is the conservation about me compared to the recent loss of the school?"  
Logan looked at him sidelong.  
"I heard about Jean," he said softly. "I'm sorry. She was a good person, she fought for me."  
"Yeah she did." Logan nodded. "So, where are you staying?"  
"You know the old missionary about two miles from the school?"  
"Yeah," Logan said looking at him.  
"I'm staying there."  
"It must be cold!" Rogue protested.  
"No," Adema shook his head. "I've got enough blankets."  
"Blankets?" Logan asked. "How long have you been there?"  
"About a week now."  
"A week? Why didn't you come and see the professor?"  
"I wasn't ready."  
"When will you be ready?"  
Adema thought for a moment. "Okay, okay, can I catch a ride with you guys back to the mansion?"  
Logan nodded. "Why not?"  
A few minutes later Jubilee came out and shrieked. "ECK! He's still here?"  
Adema glared up at her. "You know, we're not on school grounds cousin," he said smugly.  
She looked around nervously. "Where's Logan?"  
"He's getting the car." Rogue smiled.  
"No one to stop me this time." He stood up and pulled a glove off and she fainted.  
They laughed and he pulled his glove back on just as Logan pulled up in the blue Saturn ion and Bobby walked out yielding a red rose to Rogue and hugging her.  
Adema watched them as Logan got out and shook his head at Adema and picked Jubilee up, placing her in the front seat as the others crawled in the back.  
"Sorry," Adema said to Bobby who sat on the other side of Rogue. "Didn't introduce myself," he held out his gloved hand. "I'm Adema."  
"I'm Bobby, Rogue's boyfriend."  
Adema nodded feeling a quick chill shoot through him. Adema only heard of Bobby when he was still at the school, he never really got around to meeting the kid.  
Rogue seemed to blush faintly. "Yeah," she nodded reading Adema's face expression.  
Adema nodded and leaned back. "So, how do you two, uh,"  
"Well, we're still working on that." Bobby said giving Adema that same answer her gave Logan a few weeks ago.  
Adema nodded again and smiled.  
"So, how do you two know each other?" Bobby asked.  
"Long story," Adema said hearing Jubilee come out of her fainting spell. "I'm sure Jubilee would love to tell you Bobby."  
Jubilee stiffened and spun around, when she saw Adema smiling at her, she fainted again.  
"Adema," Logan said. "Stop scaring her into fainting spells."  
"Hey, I can't hit her now can I?"  
Logan eyed him in the rear view mirror trying to hide a smile.  
Adema nodded and starred out the window. The sun had set and the sky was a swirl of many colors.  
Logan parked the car and they walked inside. Professor Xavier was in the main hall waiting for them.  
"Logan, next time you go out to the mall, don't bring back strangers." He smiled at Adema.  
"Nice to see you too Professor." Adema chuckled.  
"Welcome home Adema."  
Adema stopped and looked around. "You know, this is home." 


	3. Foul Plans

Disclaimer: Did I own the past 2?  
  
Foul Plans?  
  
"I see no reason why you can't come back." Professor Xavier smiled at Adema who stood before a desk. Storm and Logan sat on the sofa behind Adema nodding and smiling. "You are an information seeker, you've always aced your tests and never slacked in class. As long as you keep your anger in check, I know you never had an anger problem,"  
Adema nodded. "As long as they don't insult my honor,"  
The door swung open and Scott barged in. "NO! No professor! This." he bit his tongue quickly and rethought. "Kid! Cannot come back to this school! His attitude is horrible and his temper is as faulty as Logan's!"  
Adema coughed. "Teacher's included."  
Scott looked over at Adema and shook his head with a sneer. "Get out of here."  
Adema looked over at the professor who shook his head no.  
"Scott," Professor Xavier started. "Adema is coming back to school and he is going to stay in school whether you like it or not."  
"But Professor, you saw what he did to Jubilee."  
"After she spat on him, you wouldn't put up with someone spitting on you now would you?"  
Scott was flaring, yet he said nothing.  
"It's settled then, Storm will show you to your room, if you have any problems with any of the students come and talk to me." If you have any problems with Scott some talk to me Adema, don't take matters into your own hand like you did with Jubilee. You scared her nearly to death-literally.  
She was asking for it professor, but all right. Adema nodded and followed Storm out of the room.  
Logan stood, glared at Scott and left after them.  
"Professor-"  
"Scott, I shall not hear any of it, Adema is a good kid when his honor isn't being treaded on, besides, Jubilee is Adema's cousin, leave it alone."  
Scott protested but he knew he lost.  
  
Adema leaned against the oak tree at lunch the next day. He browsed the garden and backyard before he sat down and pulled a small book out of his back pocket and began to read.  
"Whatcha' reading?" a voice asked softy.  
Adema lowered his book and looked up to see Rogue standing there with a tray.  
"Moonchildren." Adema answered. "Uh, it's about werewolves."  
Rogue nodded. "Cool."  
"Hey, why aren't you with your boyfriend?"  
Rogue shrugged. "We aren't joined at the hip."  
Adema smiled. "I suppose your right," he slid his book back into his back pocket and sighed. "I mean, I'd love to have a girlfriend, I'd always be by her side and the only time I would leave her is to use the bathroom and go to sleep-take it that I couldn't sleep with her," he lowered his head. "But I suppose it wouldn't be any use, I couldn't do anything with her." he looked down studying his hands again. "So, you and Bobby."  
She sighed. "Yeah, does it bother you?"  
"No, why would it?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know, you didn't seem thrilled when you found out the other day."  
Adema shrugged. "I suppose," he pouted. "I was a little jealous."  
"Why?" Rogue asked, though she already knew.  
"Ever since we first talked, ever since I first saw you," he looked up at her. "I wanted to ask you out, I just never got around to it, all with them acting toward you the way they did, then I left, I got so pissed, I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"But I kept close tabs with a friend here, they told me everything that went on. Everything that happened to you, I'm glad Logan was there to protect you."  
"Who was your friend that you talk to?"  
"All the way up until you all went to Alkali Lake, then I lost contact."  
Rogue nodded. "Jean Grey."  
"Yeah, she was my only friend here for a while, and everywhere I went I always sent her mail, postcards, letters, trinkets. you see, Jubilee is my only known family, but they want nothing to do with me because I can't prove I am their flesh and blood, but Jean Grey, she took me under her wing when I first arrived. She stitched together clothes for me that would snugly fit every inch of my body. so when I left, I left with the promise to write to her at least once a week, but I wrote every chance I could, sometimes every day. never less then three times a week.  
"I think that is the main reason Scott hates me, because I was close to her, and he thinks I was closer to her then he was. But in every letter she talked about him, she would talk about how much she loved him and how much she liked Logan, how her heart was torn two ways but she knew she would marry Scott if he asked. 'Girl's flirt with the dangerous kind, but they marry the good guy.' She wrote that in one letter I received back in Hawaii." Adema sighed. "Jean Grey." he shook his head. "I think of her like my mother, because she would take care of me like a mother would, when I was sick, she would stay up at night to make me comfortable," he wiped away a tear. "God I miss her." Scott leaned against the other side of the oak tree and shook his head. He had totally mistreated Adema- all because of his ego. he stifled a cry and walked away hurriedly.  
  
"Look at what the cat dragged in," Jubilee sneered. "Now this looks familiar, hmmm, where I have I seen this before-"  
Adema stood up and Jubilee backed off a few steps. "To hell with it," he shook his head. "I don't have to tolerate you Jubilee." He said and walked off.  
"Pussy!" Jubilee shouted after him.  
Rogue stood up, slapped Jubilee and walked after Adema who headed down a hill toward a little stream.  
Adema stood by the stream and looked around. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Rogue ducked behind some bushes as three fellow students crept out from the trees and greeted Adema.  
They talked and pointed at the school. Adema nodded with an evil grin and pointed to his watch. Then he pulled some papers out of his back pocket and handed them to the others then he left.  
The other three sulked a little while then they too left. Rogue crept back up the hill and headed for class.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
During choir class, their professor, Professor Herald, introduced their new classmate, returning from a long vacation.  
Adema walked in and smiled at everyone. Rogue and Bobby where in this class, he noticed, he smiled at them and took a seat by one of the guys he met at the stream.  
Rogue watched him intently as he leaned over ad started to whisper in his friend's ear.  
"Bobby," Rogue leaned over.  
"Yes?"  
"Who's that guy Adema is talking to?"  
"That's Elias, he's what you'd call gothic."  
Rogue studied Elias, he looked about as tall as Adema with short- cropped hair and black eyeliner. He wore a black mesh shirt and baggy black jeans. The hair above his right eye was longer then the rest of is hair and it come down in five gelled spikes over his eye.  
Adema pointed to the teacher then to an electric piano in the back of the room. Elias nodded with a smile and then Adema leaned back in his chair with a satisfying sigh.  
After class everyone filed out quickly, Rogue stayed buy the door in the hallway listening to Elias and Adema talking to the teacher. She could barely hear them, but there were words she caught.  
"Killer." Elias said.  
"Yeah, it needs to kill-" Adema chuckled.  
"Who?"  
". Xavier. at the gym."  
"Missionary. three nights from now."  
". Full moon."  
Rogue gasped and ran off.  
Adema walked out with Elias and met with the other two boys who were also gothic. They pulled out their papers and scratched something off.  
  
After afternoon classes were over Rogue made a dash for Logan but skidded to a halt when she saw Adema was talking to him. Logan was nodding then the shrugged and Adema left.  
"Logan," Rogue whispered and motioned for him to come to her.  
Logan looked around and trotted toward Rogue. "Hey kid, how was classes.  
"Good, but listen, I think Adema is planning on killing Professor Xavier."  
"What?" Logan laughed.  
Rogue nodded. "I heard him!"  
Logan stopped laughing. "Okay kid," he said seriously when he saw her expression. "I'll talk to him."  
"What were you two talking about a moment ago?"  
"Nothing." Logan said. "I'll go talk to him right now." And Logan strode off.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
At dinner Rogue watched as Adema and the other goths pulled Kurt into a corner where no one could hear them and talked to him. Kurt looked scared at first then after a while he smiled and nodded. Adema patted him on the shoulder and they moved out of the dining room and into the main foyer.  
Kurt looked over his shoulder at the food, grabbed a dinner roll and trotted out after them.  
Rogue hit Logan's shoulder and pointed over at Adema who was staring at Logan. "Aren't you going to talk to him?"  
Logan sighed, took a bit of his lasagna and trotted after Adema who smiled at him. They went into the main foyer then Kurt took them all and teleported away.  
Rogue ran into the foyer just as they disappeared. She heard the bamf of imploding air and she spun around and ran back inside heading for Scott Summers.  
He smiled at her. "Hi Rogue."  
"I think Adema is planning to kill Professor Xavier and his friends and Logan and Kurt are in on it."  
Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "I knew that kid was a menace." 


	4. Concert

Disclaimer: You know, I only have 2 reviews for this story. I'm hurt. Oh, did I own the past three? I own the Goth guys. Lyrics are from AFI Sing the Sorrow and Linkin Park Meteora.  
  
Concert  
  
"Come on," Rogue said. "It's just up here."  
Scott followed the teenage girl through the shrubs until he could see the old missionary building. There were some strange sounds that sounded familiar to Scott but it didn't register.  
They crept closer, there were a lot of lights, Professor Herald was there shaking his head.  
"Come on," Scott said. "Let's go get the Professor."  
Rogue nodded and headed back to the school with Scott.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Miseria Cantare- The Beginning by AFI  
  
Logan and the goths: [Love, your hate, your faith lost, you are now, on, of us]  
Adema: Nothing from nowhere I'm no one at all. Radiate. Recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame.  
All: Incinerate!  
Adema: Nothing from nowhere I'm no one t all. Radiate. Recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame.  
All: Incinerate!  
Logan and the goths: [Love, your hate, your, faith lost, you, are now, one, of us]  
  
Professor, Scott, Strom and Rogue stood by the trees as they watched Adema and the others go over it again correcting themselves and laughing at each other.  
Professor scanned the area. Professor Herald had brought the electric piano, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, and drums to the old missionary ruins. Kurt had helped teleport the equipment up into the ruins in parts specially stabilized for the weight of the instruments. The goths and Logan were playing the instruments as Adema took the front mike and sang.  
  
Bleed Black by AFI  
  
Adema: I am exploring the inside. I find it desolate. I do implore these confines, now as they penetrate, "Recreate me". I'm hovering throughout the time. I crumble in these days. I crumble; I cannot find reflection in these days.  
All: If you listen  
Adema: If you listen  
All: listen close  
Adema: Beat by beat  
All: you can heart stops Adema: I save the pieces All: when they broke Adema: and ground them all to dust!  
Adema: I am destroyed by the inside. I disassociate. I hope to destroy the outside. It will alleviate and elevate me. Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing thought these days. As morphine tears deadened veins I'm numbing in these days. So.  
All: If you listen  
Adema: If you listen  
All: listen close  
Adema: Beat by beat  
All: you can heart stops Adema: I save the pieces All: when they broke Adema: and ground them all to dust! Adema: I know, what died, that night, it can never be brought back to life, once again I know, I know I died that night and I can never be brought back to life once again I know.  
All: If you listen  
Adema: If you listen  
All: listen close  
Adema: Beat by beat  
All: you can heart stops Adema: I save the pieces All: when they broke Adema: and ground them all to dust!  
  
Adema moved his hand across his throat and Professor Herald cut the power to the music, the missionary was thrown into sudden silence.  
"Okay guys," Adema smiled. "Thanks."  
"Wait," Logan protested. "Is that all we're going to do?" he was smiling and completely happy with the bass guitar.  
"Yeah," Adema nodded. "Why? You want to do more?"  
"Yeah, I mean, this is for the Professor and Storm and Scott I say we should do more songs!"  
"Yeah," the other goths protested.  
"Okay, you get some more songs lined up and we'll do it." Adema nodded.  
"Okay then!" they jeered and ran down toward Professor Herald and Kurt.  
"Hey," Elias pointed to Kurt. "Can you use."  
Adema turned and starred over at the trees for a long tense moment as Elias asked Kurt about DJ scratcher/mix.  
"Yeah, teach me, I am a fast learner." Kurt nodded with a grin.  
"Hear that Adema? Now we can do Linkin Park."  
Adema squinted; he was so sure he saw something move over there. "Yeah, sure, okay."  
"Adema?" Eric, another goth asked. "What's up man?"  
Adema looked over at him. "Nothing."  
Eric nodded twirling his drumsticks and walked over to Elias and Kurt.  
Adema looked back at the trees and shot the 'thing' a mean look and turned back to look at some lyrics.  
"Hey guys," Adema sighed. "I think our cover was blown."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
At breakfast the next morning the band stayed together sealing themselves off from everyone else who seemed to be watching them intently. Rumors had spread that the band was plotting deaths. Adema smiled when he overheard some younger student whispering about it.  
They went over their lyrics, Adema was to be the main vocals, Elias would be vocals two for some songs, and everyone else was the background vocals when they were needed. Logan played the Bass, Eric was drums, Kurt was mixer, Elias was electric guitar and Zen was electric keyboard.  
They got together after every class and switched papers saying what they thought would be good music and what order to play it in.  
  
"Okay you guys, we got our songs," Adema said at lunch. "It's AFI's The Beginning, Bleed Black, The Great Disappointment, Death of Seasons and This Time Imperfect. Then we have Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit, Papercut, Somewhere I Belong and Faint and Numb. That's it, no more."  
"Just two bands?" Logan asked. "Okay, you're the kids," he shrugged. "Who's AFI anyway?"  
Adema looked at him.  
"I'm not saying their bad, I really like what I've seen so far, I just never heard of them."  
"Their cool." Elias said shrugged.  
"And Linking Park is the next best-if not the best!" Zen said.  
Adema shrugged. "I like them both." He looked down at the papers. "Okay, what's the order?"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
In choir class Adema glared at Rogue as he took his seat by Elias.  
"Okay class, I want you to watch this movie and write a report about the how the different music of different eras helped to." Professor Herald thought for a moment. "Inspired this film to life."  
The class turned completely toward the wide screen TV and watched as the Moulin Rouge came on.  
Then Elias, Adema and Professor Herald went over the list in the hallway.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
At dinner that night Adema skidded into the dining room and rushed over to where the band was sitting.  
"I got it!" he declared. "Okay, I have revised this list a million times over, we all have... and I came up with this! First, Somewhere I belong then Papercut, Faint, The Beginning The Great Disappointment, Breaking the Habit, Bleed Black, Death of Seasons, Numb, This Time Imperfect."  
"Sounds good." Elias said.  
"Sure," Zen nodded eating his baby back ribs.  
"Okay," Eric nodded. "Now when do we perform?"  
Adema looked over at Scott and shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Adema opened his eyes slightly but did not moved, he kept his breathing slow, just like he taught himself to do when he lived out of the streets in the past month. He knew he'd be faced with having to use his skills sooner or later. Skills he acquired by teaching himself, waking up but making it look like he was still asleep, creepy around buildings without a so much as a peep. He strove to become better at his new skills. He would break into homes without triggering the alarm and he would go room to room watching the occupants sleep. Then he'd slip out again and he was good enough that no one would ever know he was there.  
But right now he was awake, and as he kept clam to seem still asleep he observed the room with his ears and nose trying to discover what it was that woke him in the first place.  
Eric, Elias and Zen were still sleeping. but the door was open. He took in a paced breath and examined the air particles and noted a slight perfume he normally wouldn't smell in this room. He heard another person breathing; this breath was not paced and slow like a sleeping person, but more nervous and shallow.  
With slightly opened eyes he looked around and caught a glimpse of Rogue standing in the shadow beside his bed.  
"What do you want Rogue?" he whispered.  
Rogue gasped, her hands flew over her mouth before she could let out a shriek.  
"You're not suppose to be in here and you know that." He propped himself up on his shoulders.  
She starred at him; he was wearing a tang top and no gloves. "I needed to talk to you."  
"What?" he asked. "About the rumors you started about us plotting to kill people or about spying in us the other night when we were rehearsing? How many people where with you Rogue?"  
She looked down, "I thought I heard you and Elias talking about killing the Professor."  
"No, we were talking about how we wanted to throw a killer concert for the Professor and the rest for all they have done for us, for what he's done for me."  
Rogue nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Adema climbed out of bed and pulled off his tang top and put on a long sleeve tight shirt and some pants. He pulled on some socks and his gloves then handed his trench coat to her.  
"What?"  
"Shh," Adema smiled. "Follow me."  
They crept downstairs to the dining room where Adema slid a window open and pulled off the screen. They crawled outside and Adema lead her toward the missionary.  
  
When they got there Adema showed Rogue around the place. All the equipment and instruments then he showed her the song list.  
"We are going to throw a concert, since we don't have enough money to have these bands come in person, we are going to play the music."  
Rogue nodded. "I see."  
Adema smiled and led her to the back of the missionary ruins to a pile of pillows and blankets where he used to sleep.  
He turned to her wrapping his arms around her and pulled her down to the blankets where they tangled themselves together without touching skin to skin.  
Soon they drifted into sleep, entangled in themselves and lost in their feelings. 


	5. Scotland

Disclaimer: did I own any of them? I am here writing this book thinking about my book I just got The picture of Dorian Gray thinking about what it will be like. Please read and review, I have to run to blockbuster now. Thanks for reading.  
  
Scotland-shadows found  
  
Adema opened his eyes and looked down at Rogue who looked serene as she slept wrapped in his trench coat and in his arms. He smiled and shook her lightly. She turned her head then looked up at him.  
"Come on," he said nudging her. "We need to get back before anyone notices that we are gone."  
"No," she whined. "I don't want to go back."  
Adema chuckled. "Come on babes, we have too."  
Rogue leaned in for a kiss but Adema quickly moved his face back then rolled away and got up. Feeling foolish and a little embarrassed Rogue got up and took the lead back to the mansion.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Okay class," Storm smiled. "Today we are traveling to Scotland to see the beauty of the castles. You all have your assignments and have been assembled in groups of five or six. Stay with your assigned teacher, you all will be scattered about different parts of the town, if you do get separated then head to the town square, I'll be keeping an eye out for any students."  
Everyone filed into the Blackbird and they took off for rainy Scotland.  
Elias rounded up the band; luckily they were grouped together with Logan as their teacher.  
"Where are we based?" Eric asked looking at his paper.  
"Some church just outside of town."  
Zen chuckled. "Go figure; keep us as far away as possible."  
"I don't know," Adema smiled. "I have heard about this church, they have a great cemetery."  
They all stared at Adema then laughed. "You and your obsession with cemeteries."  
Adema shrugged. "Hey, I like them."  
  
The jet landed and they were all sent out to do their assignments. They all split up and took different vehicles to the sites they were located to go to.  
Elias, Eric, Kurt, Adema, Zen and Logan got into their van and were taken to the gothic designed church. As they got out of the van they looked at the tall, ivy covered church.  
"Holy…" Eric said in awe. "Well," he smiled at his friends. "Where do we start?"  
Adema looked around and smiled as he saw the graveyard. "Nice grounds."  
Everyone looked over, moss was sealing the lips of the tombstones, names and dates were lost forever. There were catacombs; some where the doors were barely holding onto the hinges for all that was scared.  
The wrought iron fence that surrounded the graveyard wore the ivy veins as if they were a silk garment in a beauty pageant. Some of the tombstones were sunken and the coffins under the ground had obviously caved in on itself.  
They made their way into the church. Pews were thrown about the sanctuary, the stained glass windows were shattered, the north and east walls looked as if they were torched years ago, the crosses on the wall were splintered, and the booths for confession looked as if someone went a little crazy with an axe.  
"Can we say sacrilege?" Kurt said softly.  
Adema chuckled. "Major." He nodded.  
Elias nodded. "Okay, according to this we need to sketch the church and all its grounds… we need to get the basic history of this church and at least the history of five people buried here."  
"Hey, I have to add this, I am pretty happy they gave us this assignment, I mean, all things considered, they put us together when they are usually trying to get apart, and they gave us this assignment compared to the pink rooms of some castles and other places." Zen said.  
Suddenly the sanctuary was filled with the sounds of cursing and hollering. Doors were banging open and someone was running up the stairs.  
A door by the north wall flew open; the wall seemed to shudder as a figure emerged still shouting.  
She was tall, lean, with black jeans, a black tang top under a black vest and short hair under a backward cap. She looked up and stopped suddenly at the sight of the guys watching her.  
Another figure ran after her but collided with her instead when she stopped. The follower was a tall man in blue jeans and a white tang top.  
She spun around and pushed him off her and exploded into a heated argument in a different language.  
The man looked at the other guys then started to argue back in the same language.  
Finally she shook her head and started to walk off.  
"Neesa," the man said, his long black hair flowing into his face, he pushed it back a little aggravated. "Don't do this."  
"Why not?" she hissed. "I have had it with this place! I have had it with hiding! I have had it with lying!"  
The man sighed but was determined to win. "I cannot let you leave this place! I have my reasons!"  
"Well your reasons were fucked up a long time ago! And I mean a long time ago!"  
Adema tilted his head starring at Neesa; she looked so familiar to him. Her edgy grey eyes, her long black hair, her whole feature screamed 'you know me!'… But did he?  
Neesa turned to Adema and glared at him then her eyes widened with shock. "Adema!" she covered her mouth. "Holy shit! I thought you died!"  
Adema arched an eye brow. "Do I know you?"  
The man snorted. "Neesa, like he'd actually remember you."  
Neesa pulled a dagger seemingly out of nowhere and threw it at the man. The force of the dagger thrusted it into the man's chest up to the hilt and sent him stumbling back.  
"Mother of fuck!" Elias shouted.  
"Shut the hell up Derek!" Neesa shouted.  
Derek gained his balance and pulled the dagger out of his chest and looked at it. "That hurt Neesa."  
"Really?" she asked. "I wouldn't know now would I?"  
Derek sighed and tossed it back to her. She caught it and started to clean it with a rag from her back pocket.  
Logan stood in front of the group now, an act like that tends to be a little unnerving in his eyes.  
Neesa looked back at Adema as she sheathed her dagger back onto her belt. "You don't remember me?"  
Adema shrugged. "I mean, you look familiar but I don't remember you."  
Derek was looking down at the gap in his chest huffing a laugh. "See? I told you."  
Neesa reached for her dagger again.  
"I'm joking." Derek said looking up at her.  
She slid her grey eyes back on Adema who seemed to be deep in thought. She smiled and raised a hand to his cheek.  
Everyone gasped and her flesh made contact with his flesh and she remained standing, caressing his cheek lightly.  
Adema closed his eyes, memories engulfing him. He remembered now, he remembered everything… this birth, his abandonment, and how he had seen Neesa in the social service building.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
They dragged him in by the scruff of his shirt collar and threw him into a chair by a huge office desk full of different pens and papers and files. The door was left open and he could see down the hall where a woman was standing. She looked maybe eighteen or nineteen with long black hair braided down her back, she was wearing an 18th century corset dress complete with fan in her hand. Her body looked made for that dress. She turned suddenly and looked over at him, he waved at her and she waved back then made her way down toward him.  
"Happy Halloween," she said as she walked inside the office. "What are you suppose to be?"  
"A homeless." He answered.  
Neesa nodded. "Oh, you must be that special little boy I have been hearing so much about."  
You've heard of me?" he asked a little flattered.  
She nodded with a smile. "I have, they said a gorgeous little boy was running around town looking for a family to love him." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. He gasped; he had already killed four people by touching them, or them touching him.  
"You can't kill that which is already dead." She whispered. "Go out the back stairs and head for the east alley behind Joe's diner, wait there a couple of days and a man will come and get you. He'll give you a home to live in."  
Adema closed his eyes basking in the warmth of her hand. Then it was gone, he quickly opened his eyes but she was nowhere in sight. He made a run for it, listening to everything she said; hoping she might be with the man she said would be there.  
When Adema saw the jet and the professor, he instantly forgot all about the woman who touched him, the only one who had ever touched him.  
  
-End flash back-  
  
Adema thought now, was this woman who was caressing his cheek his mother?  
"No she's not," Derek answered rubbing the flesh that had just grown over the wound Neesa had created. "She's not you're mother, she's mother to no one except maybe the demons that surround her."  
In a liquid motion the dagger was out of her belt and into his chest again. He stumbled back and lost his balance, landing on the floor.  
Neesa looked over at Logan who stared at her in surprise; even he hadn't sensed what she was going to do until after she did it. Neesa was baffling to Logan, she had no distinct scent, Derek smelled of roses and Cool Water cologne, but Neesa had no scent and she moved without any sound whatsoever, except when she stomped around.  
Derek grunted but stayed on the floor wallowing in his new found pain.  
Neesa looked back at Adema. "You remember now?"  
Adema nodded. "I do, what did you mean when you said 'you can't kill that which is already dead'?"  
She smiled up at him. "I'll tell you tonight."  
"Tonight?" Logan asked, finding his voice. "We are heading back to the United States in a couple of hours."  
Neesa shook her head. "No you're not."  
"Yes we are," Logan said with a hint of frustration. "Look lady, I don't know who you are but if you think you can jeopardize-"  
Neesa glared at him and he stopped. "Your jet will unrepentantly grow complications and your fellow teachers will not be able to figure out what the problem is causing you all to stay the night here. Due to the mutant prejudice here you will be force to sleep in a crummy Bed and Breakfast to whom the owner will have already raped six girls and two boys by the stroke of midnight." She smiled. "But it doesn't end there," she smirked as if she enjoyed this. "By the time the grandfather clock in the front foyer chimes three, twelve of you will be dead by the hands of Adema here working as a puppet by the man who did the raping. By the time the clock chimes four, three teachers will be fighting with Adema and they will all die but they get a fatal wound to Adema's abdomen. At the chime of six, everyone will be dead; Adema will come out of his manipulation and will realize what he has done before he too dies." She looked at them all and added. "But this doesn't have to happen of course."  
"What do you mean this doesn't have to happen?"  
"Well, you can come with me right now; therefore causing the jet to not malfunction therefore saving the life of everyone on this trip and therefore helping me save the lives of millions."  
"Millions?"  
"Well," Derek grunted. He had pulled the dagger out and the wound had already healed. "You see, we were sent here to recruit you, Adema and a man known as the Wolverine."  
"Wait, why?" Adema asked. "Why just us two?"  
"Because the least amount of people who know the better off we all are."  
"Well my friends all now about it now."  
"I can modify their brains, but the looks of it they have been modified many times before already."  
Adema looked over at Elias who seemed completely shocked by the idea of someone modifying his brain.  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
Derek looked down at the floor then moved his eyes to look at Logan. "Someone very powerful has been tampering with their minds, causing them to totally forget things. They have dealt with your mind as well Logan, everyone here saves for Neesa and I have had their minds modified."  
"Do you know who did it and what they have modified?" Zen asked.  
"I could look into one of your minds and find out." Derek smiled.  
"But he needs your permission to look into your mind." Adema said.  
Derek looked at the ground and nodded.  
"Are you a mutant then?" Kurt asked.  
"Hardly," Neesa smiled. "He was apart of an experiment. They used the brain fluids of a mutant to modify Derek here, it worked, partially, he can read minds, modify minds and explore modified minds, but he needs the permission of the person he is looking into to go inside their head."  
"I am a failed experiment." He smiled very proud of it. "At least I was the last, after my failure I was thrown out and they quit their damn experimenting."  
Neesa nodded. "So, if you two will come with us-"  
"Whoa, whoa," Elias shook his head. "Go into my mind and tell me who was fucking with our minds!"  
Derek nodded and walked over the goth, placing his hands on Elias's head and diving into the intricate web that was the chaotic mind of Elias.  
After a long moment Elias threw his head back and let out a shout of pain. Derek dropped his hands and backed away, his eyes wide with shock and horror.  
"Neesa," he said a little scared. "This just got a hell of a lot bigger."  
Neesa tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean Derek?"  
Eric grabbed Elias's arms steadying him.  
"What did you see?"  
Elias held his head, Derek had seen all of this, and he had let Elias see it, he had set it loose inside of Elias's mind.  
"It's the professor." Elias said weakly. "The Professor has been toying us this whole time. The mansion isn't a school to help us, and he's not developing our powers to help mankind, he's using it to build an army to kill the non-mutants!"  
Derek nodded and looked over at Neesa. "We need all the help we can get."  
Neesa looked over at Adema. "Will you help us?"  
Adema gulped and looked over at Logan who seemed skeptical about the whole situation, but nodded reluctantly. He always had a feeling that the Professor was hiding something, was this the proof Logan had been waiting for? 


End file.
